


绮梦

by akb4869



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akb4869/pseuds/akb4869





	1. 巴基的场合

>>>>借Jack小王子的老爸用一下

夏伊洛皇宫里，随着靴跟不断敲击着地面，急促的"嗒嗒"声在空旷的走廊回响。侍卫们对这脚步声的主人恭敬低头行礼，同时也发现了平常总是笑眼弯弯的詹姆斯王子此时缺面色不虞，总是上翘的嘴角也紧紧抿成一条线。  
当然，他们也没忽略亦步亦趋走在后面的贴身侍卫史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
詹姆斯王子走进卧室，史蒂夫随后跟进来并关好了门。他扬了扬下巴，示意一个方位，命令道:"跪下。"侍卫二话不说，顺从地单膝跪地，脑袋微微低下。  
"因为你的鲁莽，你刚才差点死在我父亲手里。"詹姆斯王子冷冷地说。  
"我无意给您添麻烦，但我并不擅长说谎，更何况是对着国王陛下。"史蒂夫的声音依然是温柔又恭敬，可詹姆斯知道史蒂夫一点也没有反悔的意思。  
当时女仆偷偷报信，国王撞见了为詹姆斯王子取练习用的佩剑的史蒂夫，询问了一下王子的日常生活后，突然抛出了一个问题。  
"你觉得巴基会是一个好国王吗？"塞拉斯国王问。  
"会的。"史蒂夫回答。  
"一个Omega国王。"老国王嗤笑。  
"可詹姆斯王子不会比任何一个Alpha或Beta国王做的差。"史蒂夫回答。  
如果不是詹姆斯王子及时赶到，史蒂夫金色的脑袋估计会被国王的枪子儿崩开了花。  
詹姆斯王子--现在是巴基，心有余悸地坐在床边，有些无奈地看着眼前的人。他与史蒂夫一起长大，比起忠仆史蒂夫就更像是自己的挚友与兄长。史蒂夫是一位宽容却优秀的Alpha，但这恰恰是国王对他心怀忌惮的原因。国王陛下讨厌所有对他的王位有威胁的人和事。  
"父亲不喜欢你，你为什么要往枪口上撞？"巴基摇了摇头，"我对王位并无心思，父亲也没有退位的打算。"他顿了顿，喃喃说:"我马上就要成年了，这段时间父亲不允许出任何差错。我一旦成年大概就会被送出宫，可能会与邻邦联姻，或者是与功臣结婚--谁知道呢。"巴基哼了一声，转头看向史蒂夫，那人依然纹丝不动的低着头沉默不语。  
一股无名火涌上心头，巴基向后仰躺在柔软的大床上，左腿屈起，黑色的牛皮靴踏在了史蒂夫的肩头。  
看到史蒂夫惊讶地望着自己，脸上的表情终于有了波澜，巴基咧开嘴角，扬起了恶作剧得逞的笑容。  
"看着。"巴基说。

史蒂夫看到了尊贵的Omega王子，他的主人，下身西装裤半褪，在他面前表演着活春宫。  
巴基的私密部位毫无保留地展现在史蒂夫眼前，他一手抚慰着翘起的阴茎，一只手在粉红的小穴周围摩擦。在史蒂夫的注视下，小穴深处涌出一阵阵热流，随着搓揉的动作被挤出穴口，堪堪地挂在花瓣般的阴唇间。  
巴基也没想到一时冲动居然真的在一个Alpha面前做出了这种事，虽然那是他偷偷爱慕已久却没有任何回应的人。他揉弄着小小的阴蒂，另一手快速摩擦自己的阴茎，饥渴的小穴羞涩的绽放，但火热的内壁却只能触到微凉的空气。臀部迎合着他的手法无规律地抬起，渐渐地他觉得有些不满足于简单的摩擦，他觉得身体里传来一阵阵空虚。这是他在以前没有过的感觉，也许史蒂夫的信息素把自己体内的欲望全部点燃了。那熟悉的清冽的松木味道以往总是禁欲的象征，此时却使他变得燥热无比。  
巴基垂眼偷瞄了一下史蒂夫，他害怕史蒂夫觉得他恶心又变态。然而史蒂夫依然听话地盯着他的每一个动作，他不停摇晃的臀部甚至快撞到了史蒂夫的脸上，可对方还是稳稳地半跪在那里，纹丝不动地用自己的肩膀为巴基垫脚。  
巴基揉捏着自己的龟头，拇指在马眼处轻轻抠了几下，前列腺液更加欢快地流了出来，可却比不上春水泛滥的小穴。史蒂夫会怎么看自己呢？会觉得自己不知廉耻吗？他胡思乱想着，在小穴口滑动的手指试探性地往里面送，但即使是有着爱液的润滑他还是感到了丝丝疼痛，巴基不由得发出一声轻喘。  
"巴基!"史蒂夫紧张的声音响起，甚至忘记了称呼。"别弄疼自己。"他有些心疼地叹息。  
一句短暂的关心让巴基的眼眶热热的，他抽出了湿淋淋的手指，改为五指并拢盖在自己的穴口，开始摩擦自己的小穴和阴蒂。  
灼热的欲望得到了缓解，他口中逸出一声声呻吟。臀部一耸一耸地迎合着手心，比起干巴巴的自慰，他更希望史蒂夫可以握住他的双手，把自己挤进他的体内，标记他、占有他、让巴基全身都是史蒂夫的味道，填满他每一寸空虚。  
随着这样的想法，巴基被抛上高峰，阴茎射出白色的液体，手心也被小穴喷出的液体沾湿了。  
巴基疲累地抽回手，用有些发麻的脚轻轻踢了踢史蒂夫的肩膀，扔给他自己的手帕，命令道:"帮我擦干净。"  
史蒂夫应了一声，接过手帕仔细地擦干净巴基每一根手指，衣服上沾的精液，并且细心地擦掉马眼上的液体。当他用轻柔的手法清理着娇嫩的小穴时，巴基觉得薄薄的手帕无法阻挡史蒂夫的体温，透过凉凉的丝绢他感受到史蒂夫温热的指尖碰触着高潮后敏感的小穴，他不禁有些颤抖，体内突然流出的一小股液体打湿了手帕。  
巴基的脸颊像是着火一样滚烫，谁能想到自己居然饥渴到仅仅是史蒂夫的碰触就能让自己发情。而史蒂夫却像没发现一样，毫不在意地再次擦干净那些水渍。  
把一切处理妥帖后，巴基有些昏昏欲睡了。史蒂夫为他整理好衣服，并盖上了被子，行了礼之后退出了房间。  
迷迷糊糊间巴基想起了自己的计划，在他生日那天他会带着史蒂夫溜出皇宫，跨过边境，去往邻邦，改名换姓，在田野乡村开始新的生活。如果史蒂夫遇到了喜欢的人，他就当孩子的教父，教他礼仪与知识，告诉他他的父亲是多么温柔又坚强。  
他已经决定好了。


	2. 史蒂夫的场合

史蒂夫回到自己的房间，关上门，将刚刚被巴基踏脏的长袍脱下叠放在床头。应该感谢华而不实的长袍掩盖了自己的失仪，他想，否则他无法坦荡地顶着硬的快爆炸的下身面对来来往往的女仆与侍从。  
巴基是一个永远不按规矩做事的Omega，史蒂夫一直知道这件事。可对着一位成熟且禁欲已久的Alpha自慰绝对是一件危险的事情，任何有教养、懂礼仪的贵族都不会做出这样的事情。  
更何况这位Alpha也对对方肖想已久。  
史蒂夫终于忍无可忍地抽出腰带，将滚烫的性器释放出来。狰狞的肉棒上青筋凸起，鸡蛋大小的紫红龟头流出一股股粘稠的液体，昭示着它的主人经历了多久的忍耐。  
快要成年的Omega每天都在散发着玫瑰的香味，作为贴身侍卫的史蒂夫永远都深陷在这种甜腻的气味中，每次与巴基有身体接触时他都想采下这颗青涩又甜美的果实。天知道在小王子踏上他肩头的一瞬间他就硬了，而他看到巴基袒露的私处时他甚至想抛下一切把巴基压在床上狠狠地干进他身体的最深处，让他知道挑衅一个Alpha的结果是什么。  
可是时机并不成熟，巴基并没有成年，而且标记后信息素的改变瞒不过老塞拉斯，这甚至会把巴基推进了危险的境地。  
史蒂夫无奈地握住自己的性器，快速地上下撸动。硕大的龟头从手心中时不时地冒出，前列腺液越流越多，随着抖动滑落，又被大手抹在整个茎身充当润滑。他湛蓝的双眼被情欲填满，眉头紧锁，大手圈握住阴茎重重地抚慰自己，想象自己正在插干着巴基柔嫩多汁的甬道，另一只手抠弄着敏感的马眼增加刺激的快感。然而单纯的摩擦已经无法使史蒂夫达到高潮了。每一次自慰时的幻想对象都是詹姆斯王子，他早已不满足于空虚的意淫，他更想真实地填满巴基身体里每一处，感受他汁水丰盈的小穴紧紧地吸附着自己，然后他掐着对方的腰，破开层层叠叠的软肉，不顾他的哭喊不停顶撞他的敏感点，逼迫他去往一个另一个极乐。  
粗长的阴茎依然没有释放的迹象，只是比之前挺得更加笔直了一些，前液把柱身涂抹的发亮，只让紫红的柱身更加狰狞可怕。史蒂夫自暴自弃地放开自己，却突然想起什么时候把手伸向了刚刚脱下的长袍，从口袋里掏出一块有些濡湿的丝帕。  
丝帕完美地保留着Omega醉人的香气，不久前的记忆又清晰的涌上脑海。史蒂夫用丝帕包裹住自己的阴茎，微凉的触感和美妙的味道让他低吟出声。他闭上眼扬起头，回忆着巴基是如何安慰自己的。  
那时肩头的脚随着快感的不同用不同的力道踩着他，他可以清楚的知道巴基是否感到愉悦。纯洁的小王子甚至不会用正确的方式取悦自己，连把手指塞进自己的小穴都生涩无比。不过若是巴基用自己的手指把自己操到顶点，史蒂夫不能保证他不会当场发飙，他一直希望可以以巴基的Alpha的身份用自己的阴茎让巴基体会到第一次Omega的高潮。当然，在粗暴的性爱之前，他一定会用柔软的唇舌弄松对方娇小的穴口，在舔的巴基春水泛滥摇着屁股求他时他才会把大肉棒喂进那张饥渴的小嘴。  
史蒂夫又想起了替巴基清理下身时那柔软的触感，粉色的花唇即使肿起来也是小小的惹人怜爱，高潮后穴口也微微松开，似乎是在邀请他。想到这里，他手中的动作不由得加快了，那熟悉的味道和性器传来的阵阵快感让他有些恍惚，仿佛他真的正在强硬的占有巴基一样。  
到达顶点时史蒂夫闷哼一声，把手帕按在龟头，任凭浓稠的精液喷射在手帕上。巴基的气味给了他很大的刺激，快感来的十分猛烈。小小的手帕吸饱了水分后沉甸甸的，可即使如此也无法完全承受全部炽热的精液，史蒂夫依然在撸动自己的阴茎以延长快感，随着他的动作又有一股一股精液流出，却只能滴落在地上。  
玫瑰与雪松的味道融合在了一起，仿佛真的是标记过后一样。史蒂夫回过神来，清理了一片狼藉的案发现场，情欲的气息消散后，房间又恢复了干净整洁的样子。  
史蒂夫走到书桌边，抽出几张白纸，转身放在火炉边。黑色的字体慢慢显现，他仔细阅读一遍，把纸扔进了跳跃的火焰中。  
他突然想起了八岁的巴基，想起他绿色的大眼睛中噙满泪水，却不愿意落下一滴。史蒂夫问他怎么了，巴基难过地回答，"父亲说我这辈子都不可能成为国王。"  
老塞拉斯在这个位置上安稳了太久，年轻时候的睿智和手腕已经消耗殆尽。看似繁荣强盛的夏伊洛内部早已被害虫蛀空，反叛的火焰早已悄悄蔓延，只是昏庸的老皇帝看不见。现在万事俱备，相信过不了多久皇冠就会落于他人头顶。  
关于这个人选史蒂夫早已有了定论。他愿意把心脏捧在那如宝石般透亮的眼睛前，他会把巴基想要的一切送到他手边。但作为交换，巴基会永远在他身边，他们如藤蔓一样交错缠绕，任谁都分不开。  
他已经决定好了。


End file.
